Ancient Warriors
by TraditionalBonsai
Summary: Humans. Somehow, they had managed to live inside those giant, gray walls that separated them from the outside world. It must've been the titans they were afraid of, but that's no reason to hide like a scared child. The small group of people who she admired, however, never came back as a whole. Families were probably ripped apart, like hers. That's why she wants to be a warrior...


Humans, weird things. Were they living a peaceful life, now that their largest wall was breached, allowing death, destruction, and worse to pour into their lives? She wanted to help, but she didn't know that helping would bring her into the hands of the survey corps. She swore she would have a world without death, but who says she can control the world?

News spread about a cannibal titan, and the more sightings they saw, the more it made the new survey corps think. Could it be a titan shifter like Eren? Or an abnormal? Nobody knew if it ate people or not, because the witnesses would run before the titan finished its meal. The survey corps finally let their curiosity get the best of them, and set out to find the 'Traitor Titan'.

Little did they know, they would find it as soon as they left the walls. As soon as the first hoof landed on titan territory, they were met with more than 10 15 meter titans, and 5 7 meter titans, most of which were abnormal. Some luck they had. Numbers were going down quickly, people were dying left and right, when they heard a strangled howl.

All of a sudden, a giant figure jumped and grabbed a 15 meter by its neck, slamming it into the ground and breaking it in half, tearing out its nape. It screeched and ran after the next 15 meter, colliding into it on full force. The ground shook, and the corps raised their blades to their ears to try to get rid of the agonizing screams of the titans. When all the titans were done for, the titan slowly stood up. That was when the survey corps got a good look at the titan. When it turned, it seemed so…Well, how could you explain it?

It had wavy, flowing orange-brown hair that ran just past the shoulder, demon-like red eyes that went along with its sharp teeth, which had been sewn at the edges. It had blood-red marks on either side of its face, that went along like tiger stripes. It looked demon-like at that point, but its figure was so innocent. It had slightly pink skin, a fragile yet skinny form. It didn't look like it could hurt anybody, but at the same time looked like it could rip you to shreds without another word.

Does that make sense?

Probably not.

It smiled at them, and one of the corps decided it was a good idea to try and kill it.

"NO!" Erwin screamed, but it was too late. The titan had grabbed his wire and was holding it in front of her mouth. The man whimpered and screamed for help, but nobody came forward, they were all too scared. The titan opened her mouth, but what came next surprised them. It laughed. It raised its head and laughed at them. She placed the man down on a wagon, and sat, watching the survey corps. She was smiling, but it didn't look as sinister as before. It reminded them of a puppy rather than a wild wolf.

Hanji ran forward and practically jumped on it, and the titan just let her. It groaned when she stepped on its nape, and she immediately jumped away, screaming apologies. The titan grabbed her and pet her with a single finger, like she was a little doll. A fragile doll. The survey corps yelled at Hanji that she was a maniac. Erwin finally dismissed them and called her over. She could only hear a little of what they were saying, but Hanji came back over to her, to which she smiled warmly again.

"Hi friend…" Her voice was hurt, and the titan looked at her uneasy. The titan was distracted by her, wondering why she was so worried, but the titan could feel the blades cutting against her nape. The stinging feeling, and she could feel the pain. All of the pain. She jumped up and screamed, swatting her attacker out of the air, and held onto her nape. The titan continued to scream, but then it started making out words.

"IT… HURTS! TRAITOR!" Blood ran down the titan's bare back, and she would have been dead if it weren't for the fact that the cut wasn't deep enough. Hanji stared up along with the rest of them, all surprised. It fell onto its knees and lowered its head, crying. It tore at its nape, tearing the skin away. "LET ME OUT!" They all widened their eyes when a girl jumped out of the nape and hit the ground, a large slash down her back that curled to her stomach. The girl had some of the features of the titan, but they couldn't make it out because she was covered in blood. The girl fell to her knees and wailed. "It hurts…" She collapsed, her white dress torn open to reveal the bloody, open wound. It started steaming, however, and they realized she was in the process of healing. Levi sighed and picked her up, looking to Erwin for approval. Erwin nodded, and she was put in a wagon, and they headed back to their base with a victory.

When she woke up, she immediately felt the cold of the stone floor. She heard people talking. "She's awake now, restrain her and bring her to the court." Her eyes widened as two men grabbed her and forced her hands behind her back. They put her in handcuffs and covered her mouth with a fabric. They dragged her, and she put up no fight. It was useless, she was half asleep and weak. They didn't exactly care for her, she received cuts and scrapes on her legs from where she was being dragged. They threw her to the ground and put a metal bar that trapped the chains so she could not move her arms. She rested against the pole, head down. She heard a few key words, such as case, death, help, and stuff like that, but she couldn't focus. Her head was spinning. She wanted to heal, but she didn't want to be attacked. Instead, she just stared down and tried desperately to focus.

"…a monster who cannot be trusted! She should be executed right here and now, so we won't have to worry about her betraying us! We already let one titan shifter go with the survey corps, can we trust her!?" Somebody yelled. Her eyes widened, and she muttered something. "What? If you have something to say, say it!" They yelled at her. She raised her head, and looked the Darius straight in the eyes with such coldness, such confidence, that it caused him to flinch and fidget in his chair.

"What did I do?" She asked, calmly. Everybody stared at her dumbfounded.

"Excuse you? I don't understand your question." Darrius asked. She gritted her teeth.

"What did I do? If I'm sitting here, letting my life, whether I'll live or die, be decided by two parties who don't know my first name, I want to know what crime I committed to deserve it!" She yelled. "Because as far as I know, I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't put up a fight when these two abused me, nearly broke my arms, and dragged me to this courtroom! I didn't hurt anybody during the survey corps expedition, in fact I saved more lives than anybody in this room could! So I demand to know what my crime is, because if I'm being abused and put on a death sentence for doing nothing wrong, ISN'T THAT A LITTLE UNJUSTIFIABLE?!" She yelled.

"Your crime is being a titan! A monster!" One of the military police yelled.

"Am I truly a titan? I don't eat people, I help people! That's like arresting every kid in the world because a kid stole a piece of bread, and you feel you can't trust kids anymore. Just what kind of government do you run here? It seems very corrupted to me!" She argued.

"You brat! Judge Darrius, put her in our hands so we can kill her right here and now! She should not be allowed to talk about our government when she knows not one thing about it!" The military police yelled.

"You shouldn't be able to kill me when you know not one thing about me, idiot! Listen to what you're saying! You're a scared dog, I know that! And every single one who agrees with you can just scurry away with their tail tucked between their legs! I hope the titans break down your damned wall, because if you think that you can torture everybody inside the walls, you deserve to die!" She couldn't keep a straight head, so her cuts scrapes started to steam and heal. "Am I truly the monster here? Take a look in the mirror sir, BECAUSE YOUR WORSE THAN ANY TITAN I'VE EVER MET!" She screamed. Everybody was stunned, not because she had the nerve to talk back to commanding officers, but because she had the nerve to talk back to commanding officers AND be completely true about everything she said. The judge cleared his throat, causing her to look back to him.

"Any remaining propositions?" He asked calmly. A blonde, Erwin, raised his hand. "Speak."

"Similar to Eren's case, I believe she should be put under Corporal Levi's command, to learn discipline, and since her speed and attack power is very high, she will help us take back land from titans. However, if Levi ever has problems keeping her in order, we will give custody of her to the Military Police. That is all." He said. Darrius nodded.

"I have made my decision." Darrius announced. "I have decided that she will go into custody of the Survey Corps, as it is a better fate for dying for no reason, for no crime, but, if she is to cause unnecessary deaths and cannot follow orders, she will be handed over to the Military Police. That is my decision."

She let the conversations go on, as the metal bar was removed and she slowly stood up, being led away by members of the survey corps. She couldn't help herself, however, as she felt two cold tears make their way down her face only to connect in the end, falling down to the ground below. It reminded her of life now, so she let the tears fall, but didn't make a single noise. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she stiffened, standing straight and trying to keep her head up. She couldn't afford to look weak, she was a soldier now. No, she was a warrior.


End file.
